Sparly
Sparly is the term used to describe the Shay siblings,' Spencer' and [[Carly |'Carly', ]](Sp/encer and C/'arly'). Many plot lines on iCarly consist of Spencer helping Carly and her friends, or Carly helping out Spencer. Sometimes, Carly serves as a "mom figure" to Spencer because Spencer sometimes acts younger than his age than Carly does, even though she's the younger one, but sometimes he does exhibit fatherly control over her. Both Carly and Spencer tend to make incredibly lame puns. Spencer's seem to be worse, but Carly's are more frequent. This article is strictly to discuss the brother/sister relationship, and it is absolutely not a romantic love life relationship between Carly and Spencer Shay It is known that when Carly doesn't get what she wants on account of Spencer not allowing it, she'll get angry or upset. Reasons for this is that Carly is used to Spencer letting her do whatever she wants. Despite that, both of them love and care for each other. Sparly Moments 'Season 1 ' iPilot *When she gets home, Carly sees Spencer on the ceiling and says: "You know, for most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their twenty-six year old brother dangling upside-down from the ceiling over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it'd be weird!" * Carly is worried about Spencer and tells him to get down from the ceiling. *Carly seems alittle bit concerned when Spencer falls from the ceiling. *Spencer says he would let her use his video camera. *Spencer sees Carly with her friends jumping up and down and dancing excitedly and although he doesn't know why they are doing that, he runs over and joins them. *Spencer rubs Carly's head and says, "My baby sister's a web star!" iWant More Viewers *Spencer help Carly to get more viewers for their Webshow. iDream of Dance *Carly and Spencer have the same dream of being in dancing in a dress in their apartment. *Carly lets Spencer show her his dance even though they have already saw many other dances. iLike Jake *Carly and Spencer were having fun splattering paint over a sculpture. *they were splattering paint toghether *Spencer is protective of Carly being alone in a room with Jake. iWanna Stay With Spencer *Spencer makes a sculpture to show on iCarly (fan of hammers). *When Sam implies Spencer isn't sensible, Carly tells her to be serious. *Spencer cares about Carly enough to let her "express herself." *Carly is shocked when she finds out her granddad wants her to live with him and not Spencer. *Spencer decides to let his granddad take Carly to Yakima because he feels it will be best for her. *Spencer is shown to be very protective of Carly as he still has her asthma inhaler from 7 years ago, he gives her decaf coffee secretly and took care of Carly when she had to take pills every day as she used to be a very ill child. *When the kitchen lights on fire and Spencer can't turn it off, Spencer rushes to Carly, picks her up, and rushes out of the apartment to get her to safety. *Spencer and Carly are said by Spencer to have already said goodbye in private. *Spencer and Carly sadly wave goodbye as she goes down the elevator. *Spencer hugs Carly before their grandad almost takes Carly to Yakima. iAm Your Biggest Fan *Spencer makes a special chair for the iCarly studio in order to make up for his last birthday gift he made for Carly, which was a lava lamp that lit on fire... then exploded. *Carly teases Spencer about electrical wiring on "not being your thing" and he agrees. *Carly runs to extinguish the fire that appears on Spencer's drums. *Spencer tells Carly "nice" after she extinguishes the fire. iDon't Want to Fight *Carly asks Spencer why he's sad. *Carly tickles Spencer in order to see what Spencer's hiding. *Carly seems more amused than upset that Spencer bought another fish so soon after his other one died. *Spencer noticed that Carly's beem "glumpy" and was worried over her. iPromote Techfoots *Spencer helps Carly and her friends to get out of the contract (he went to law school for 3 days, which Carly talks about a fair bit). *Carly buys Spencer a motorcycle after he experiences some trouble with transportation. *Carly teases Spencer about liking the Canadian "bacon" he said he had detested. iWin a Date *Carly seems interested in Spencer's date. *Carly shows Spencer whynotdateme.com. *Spencer showed Carly all his videos for whynotdateme.com. *Carly advised Spencer to be himself for his videos. IRue the Day *Carly takes a picture of Tom Higginson's message on Spencer's back for Spencer. *Spencer gets the Plain White T's to perform on iCarly. *Carly points out the mole on Spencer's back while reading off the message on Spencer's back. 'Season 2' iSaw Him First *Carly is concerned when Spencer gets stuck in the elevator, and repeatedly offers to call somebody for help (which could mean she thinks she has a better idea). *She thinks Spencer is sexy. IStage an Intervention *Carly helps Spencer break his addiction to the Pak-Rat game. *Carly is extremely worried about Spencer missing his deadline (twice) for building a labradoodle sculpture for a very important client. *Spencer carries Carly upstairs after she spends all night playing Pak-Rat. iOwe You *Carly and Spencer have fun blowing bubbles together ... until the bubbles pop and the liquid falls in their eyes, at which point they decide it wasn't their best idea. *Carly empathetically says "Awwww" after learning that the dockworkers threw clams at Spencer. *Spencer comes up with a way for Carly and her friends to keep all of the money that their fans sent to them (by sending the viewers a product, FudgeBalls, in return). iPie *Spencer wiped Carly's face when there was pie cream on her face. iChristmas * Spencer eagerly shows his electromagnetic Christmas tree to Carly, even covering her eyes so that she won't peek. (Carly, admittedly, is less than thrilled with it at first). *Carly put a great deal of time, effort, and money into the presents she got for Spencer, and is extremely upset when they are destroyed in the fire. *After seeing what the world would be like if Spencer had been born "normal," Carly is overjoyed to see it return to the way it should be, and to get her Spencer back. She hugs him repeatedly at the end of the episode. *After hugging both Sam and Freddie, Carly runs downstairs and throws herself into Spencer's arms giving him a huge hug. iKiss *Carly helps Spencer train for the tryouts for the Seattle Cobras. *When Spencer tries to pull the wheelbarrow (with Carly in it) up the stairs, he asks her, "What have you been eating?" Interestingly, Carly does not get upset at this. iWant My Website Back *Spencer dresses up as an old woman in an attempt to trick Nevel into signing the URL transfer document back to Carly. *Spencer (along with Sam, Freddie, and Mandy) helps Carly escape from the alley without having to kiss Nevel. iTwins *Spencer gets Carly porkroast. *Spencer messes around with Carly playfully before Chuck walks in for his tutoring. *Carly is furious when she sees the video of Spencer being hit by Chuck. *Carly helps Spencer get revenge on Chuck. iTake on Dingo * After Hollywood (a hobo) touches Carly's hair, she swats him away with her towel and sits on Spencer's lap, seemingly crying and Spencer comforts her. iMust Have Locker 239 *Carly asks Spencer for art lessons first. *Spencer tries to teach her as best he could, although he tries too hard. *Carly tries to stop Spencer from learning about her new teacher, because she knows he will over-react. iFight Shelby Marx *Spencer asks Carly about her day in school. (Actually, he asked her several times, due to his short-term memory loss). *Spencer hugs Carly after her exhibition with Shelby Marx. 'Season 3' iThink They Kissed *Spencer tries (without success) to calm Carly down when she is upset about Sam and Freddie kissing and not telling her. *Spencer listens to Carly, and comforts her by reassuring her that Sam and Freddie probably didn't kiss. iCook *Carly takes care of Spencer after he is electrocuted by Sam's booby-trapped locker. She is seen running a cloth over his forehead in their living room. iSpeed Date *Spencer seems very nervous about Carly's date with Austin. Before Austin arrives, Spencer tries to give Carly "the talk," and is greatly relieved when she stops him. iCarly Awards *Carly gives Spencer an amused smile when he perks up at Freddie's mention of the European swimsuit models (who Spencer incorrectly assumes are female). *Carly knows that Spencer only wants the models to help build the awards so that he can flirt with them. *Spencer works very hard to build the awards in time to be given on the webcast. *Carly surprises Spencer on the webcast by giving the final award (the 10-foot-tall one he built) to him, for "Best Big Brother of All Time." iHave My Principals *During the webcast, Carly describes Spencer as an artist who makes "insanely awesome sculptures." IQuit iCarly *Spencer excitedly tells Carly about the boat contest. *Carly says "aw" when Spencer explains to her he that he has his big book of boats out to press some flowers; he grins while she aws. *When Spencer notices Carly hanging from the window washer's platform, he screams in panic and runs to help her. *Spencer hugs Carly, and Sam, after pulling them from the platform. *Spencer pushes Carly and Sam towards eachother to hug, causing them to reconcile. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *After Carly makes her lame joke (a trait she shares with Spencer) about the burglar being a "remote ... control freak," Spencer sprays her nose with whipped cream. *Carly actually seems amused when Spencer does this. iSaved Your Life *Spencer asked Sam if Carly was okay, after Sam ran in the loft and told him about Freddie getting hit by a taco truck *Spencer and Carly go to visit Freddie together. *Carly forced Spencer to give her his paintball gun and he obliged. iEnrage Gibby *Carly takes back the $50 that Sam took from Spencer and gave it back to him. iBelieve In Bigfoot *Carly and Spencer tease eachother over their respective obsessions with Bigfoot and the beavecoon. *Carly helps Spencer get water out of his ear with a turkey baster. *Carly helps Spencer look for a "beavecoon." *Spencer helps Carly and her friends look for Bigfoot. *While in the kitchen, Carly and Spencer talk mostly to eachother trying to prove Bigfoot and the beavecoon are real. iSpace Out *Carly knew that Spencer hated oysters and tomatoes and pointed this fact out to him. *Spencer tells Carly not to drink Oystamato if offered to her. *Carly and Spencer both see the mysterious girl in their apartment. *Both are nice to the mysterious girl. *Both think they are hallucinating. *Spencer is convinced by his therapist that he is seeing the mysterious little girl because he misses Carly *Spencer teases Carly over her freak out at the Space program. *Spencer picks up Carly and hugs her when she comes home from the Space program. *Spencer tell Carly he missed and she aws at this. *Carly in return tells Spencer she missed his spine, which was the shirt he was wearing, and drags her finger down his chest which makes him squirm because he's ticklish. iWon't Cancel The Show *Spencer looks upset when he sees Carly start "crying." *Specer tries to get Carly to stop "crying" by saying "unicorns...happy...lipgloss." *Spencer relents to doing the show with Carly even though he has a date. *Spencer, despite having his date with Candace, seems to have a lot of fun doing the show with Carly. 'Season 4' iGot a Hot Room *Spencer had the idea to have a nice birthday breakfast for Carly. *Spencer was the first person to say happy birthday to Carly and hug her. *Carly asks Spencer to get a haircut for her birthday and he does it. *Spencer asks Carly about her work, and Carly replies "stupid." *Spencer combs Carly's hair and she stops him. *Spencer feels really bad after he accidentally sets her room on fire. *Spencer wanted to give Carly a nice bedroom and spent $82,000 dollars on building it. *Carly thinks of herself having the best big brother ever. *Carly and Spencer hug after she says this. iGet Pranky *Carly asks Spencer for help with pulling a prank. *Spencer tells Carly about his pranking past. *Carly tries to help Spencer overcome his pranking addiction. *When Spencer is beaten up at the end, Carly seems very concerned about him.﻿ iDo *When Gordon's grandmother hurts Spencer, Carly looks concerned. *Carly defends Spencer from Gordon's grandmother in iDo iOMG *Spencer helps Carly and Gibby with their science project, despite wanting to watch "COPS" with Socko's grandma. *Spencer tries to make the fire extinguisher safer for Carly to use if she were ever in an emergency. iParty with Victorious *Spencer drives Carly and her friends to LA even though he doesn't seem to want to. *Spencer paid more attention to Carly's "hideous makeover" than he did to Sam or Freddie's. *Carly cares about Spencer's book club. 'Season 5' iLost My Mind *Spencer tries to put on Carly's pants. *Carly laughs about Spencer and his book club making fruit tarts. *Spencer seemed worried when Carly had told him that she was going to find Sam at a mental hospital. Episodes with "Sparly" Main/Subplot iWanna Stay With Spencer *After Carly almost gets hurt on a webcast of iCarly by an invention of Spencer's, their granddad comes to Seattle to bring Carly with him to Yakima, believing Spencer to be irresponsible. *Carly tries to convince her Granddad that Spencer is responsible. *After Spencer writes a list of everything Carly needs and brings down her inhaler (although she hadn't experienced an asthma attack in 7 years), their granddad allows Carly to stay in Seattle with her big brother. iHeart Art *Carly goes out of her way to find Harry Joyner, Spencer's idol. *After Harry criticizes Spencer's art, he becomes depressed, and Carly, Sam, and Freddie track Harry down. *When she talks to Harry again, he returns, apologizes to Spencer, and they sculpt a piece together. For helping him out, Spencer gives Sam and Freddie $40, and $41 to Carly for being his awesome little sister!! iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Carly doesn't want Spencer to suffer dating Ms. Ackerman even though she'll make her and Sam and Freddie's life miserable. iWin a Date *Carly helps Spencer get a date by showing him whynotdateme.com. iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Through the power of iCarly, Carly, Sam and Freddie help Spencer break up with their history teacher, Ms. Lauren Ackerman. iStage an Intervention *Carly, Sam and Freddie help Spencer get over his addiction to playing Pak Rat by having him face Sasha Striker, the world-record holder for the highest score in a single game of Pak Rat. iGo to Japan *Spencer (along with Mrs. Benson) has to save Carly and her friends when they are kidnapped in Japan. iPie *When a famous pie shop owner dies, Spencer tries to get the recipe for his coconut cream pie that the iCarly gang loves. iChristmas *Carly experiences an alternate reality when she wishes Spencer was born normal. * Carly regrets it after she sees what Spencer would be like normal. iKiss *Spencer wants to be in the Seattle Cobras, a football team, so Carly helps him train. iGive Away a Car *Spencer saves iCarly by coming up with a way to give Nevel a car. iLook Alike *Carly asks Spencer if she can go to an MMA fight and he says no, which shocks her, because Spencer always allows Carly everything. She looks quite shocked after Jackson Colt throws him. iDate a Bad Boy *Carly and Spencer constantly disagree about Griffin and Spencer is overly protective when she wants to date him. *Even after Spencer allows her to date him, he is worried about her. *Spencer becomes very protective of his little sister in this episode. *Spencer comforts Carly when she and Griffin break up, althoughs he knows that they're faking, and tells her he knew she really liked him. *Spencer permits Carly to date Griffin because he knows she likes him a lot. iMust Have Locker 239 *Carly asks Spencer to give her art lessons when she draws a relatively unattractive bunny on iCarly. *Carly seems to forgive Spencer after time about getting her kicked out of the community center. iCarly Awards *Spencer builds the iCarly Awards. *Carly gives Spencer an enormous award for "Best Brother and Best Trophy Builder." iSpace Out *Spencer misses Carly so much that when his psychiatrist tells him the mysterious little girl Spencer sees is just his subconscious, he believes it, although the girl is probably real. *When Carly comes home, Spencer admits to missing her and she replies, "Awww." *After Carly says, "Awww." She drags her finger down his t-shirt that has a spine on it and says, "And I missed your spine." and Spencer moves his arms slightly and goes, "mehh." iWon't Cancel The Show *When Sam goes to jail, Carly immediately asks Spencer to fill in. *Specncer hesitates, but then eventually decides to help Carly while trying (and failing) to have a date with a sophisticated woman. IGot A Hot Room *Spencer makes Carly a giant pie for her birthday. *Spencer organizes a special birthday breakfast for Carly. *Spencer is determined to make this birthday the best Carly has ever had. *He gets his hair cut for Carly even though he clearly loves his "long, voluminous" hair. *Spencer spends 3 hours and 14 minutes making the gummy bear lamp for Carly's birthday. *Spencer makes reservations at a supposedly fancy restaurant, Petrozzini's, for Carly's birthday dinner. *Spencer accidently burns down Carly's room, but the insurance money gives him a chance to make it up to her for her birthday. *Spencer spends all day fixing her room. *When Carly gets home from her job at The Groovy Smoothie, Spencer brushes her hair because it is messy, but then she says "No, no, don't do that." *At the end, Carly says that she has the best big brother ever, and they share a hug. *Spencer spends the entirety of the $82,000 insurance check on remodeling Carly's room. iGet Pranky *Carly asks Spencer to help her pull a prank on Sam and Freddie. *Spencer eventually agrees. *When Spencer can´t stop pulling pranks, Carly at first just tells him off, but eventually gets really mad and threatens to kill Spencer in his sleep if he doesn´t stop pulling pranks. *Carly blames herself for making Spencer pull pranks again although he told her about his problems back in school. *Carly wants to help Spencer by getting his former victims to talk to him. *When his old classmates beat Spencer up, Carly is worried about Spencer and feels sorry. IOMG *Spencer skips his plan with Socko's grandmother to help Carly on her project. Sparly Fanfiction *iCome iCome Out To Spencer by Cookie VanDeKamp: Carly tells Spencer her secret. Sparly family, sweet oneshot. *April April Showers by abracadabra94: "Wordlessly, she leaned her little head on his skinny shoulder, letting her tears fall unseen onto his shirt." There's a reason Carly takes showers when she's upset. No shippings. thumb|300px|left 002cb1h8.jpeg 1250545509 1.jpg 67460 533607871.jpg Best Big Brother of All Time.jpg Carly-Spencer-at-the-webicon-carly-and-spencer-shay-17450787-375-500.jpg Carly-and-spencer-icarly-5379144-445-334.jpg Carlyspencerremote.jpg ICarly-icarly-10035098-600-450.jpg IChristmas (Hug).jpg ICook (Spencer's Recovery).jpg ITake On Dingo (Hug).jpg Ikc5.jpg Import 000460.jpg Jerrymiranda12345.jpg Jj100719-09.jpg Kn.jpg Sparly-12.jpg Sparly-13.jpg Sparly-14.jpg Sparly-17.jpg Sparly-18.jpg Sparly-19.jpg Sparly-2.jpg Sparly-20.jpg Sparly-7.jpg Sparly-8.jpg Sparly-9.jpg Sparly.jpg Sparly 15.jpg Sparly 5.jpg Sparlyfriendship.jpg Sparlyimage.jpg Spencer's Legal Advice.JPG Spencer Carrying Carly.jpg Spencerpranks.jpg 66038 3749606890.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Spencer Shay Category:Images Category:Characters with siblings Category:Relationship Moments